This invention relates generally to the field of earphones, and more particularly to earphones comprising an ear loop to retain the earphone in place, and even more particularly to earphone assemblies comprising the combination of an ear bud and an ear loop.
Headsets and earphones for transmitting audio directly into a listener's ears while minimizing escape of the audio into the environment are well known for use with communication equipment and music systems. One type utilizes a curved resilient headband that extends between two sets of earphones, the headband extending across the top of the user's head. The earphones in these systems usually comprise padded cup members that are generally circular or oval and press against the user's ears, the small speakers being located within the concave portion of the cup members. Another type of earphone system comprises a pair of earplugs that are inserted into the ear canals, the earplugs having an extended tubular member that abuts the walls of the ear canal such that the earplugs are held in place by slight compressive forces.
A more modern variation of the earplug system utilizes a pair of ear buds, where each ear bud comprises a disk-shaped speaker housing joined generally perpendicularly to an elongated cylindrical shaft through which the speaker wire is passed. The speaker housing is sized such that it is too large to fit into the ear canal, and is instead retained in place adjacent the canal within the concha, anti-tragus and tragus of the ear due to the slight compressive forces imparted by these morphological features against the disk-shaped portion of the ear bud.
This ear bud design has several drawbacks. While generally comfortable in most circumstances, the ear buds will tend to locate in a single location relative to the ear based on the morphology of each individual, and there is no means for altering the position of the ear bud. This can lead to discomfort when the ear buds are worn for long periods of time. In addition, the position and direction of the small speakers cannot be adjusted, such that optimum sound quality may be unattainable, or such that the ear bugs cannot be adjusted to lessen or allow in more ambient noise (which may be desirable, for example, when jogging along roadways). Sometimes, the shape of the ear bud does not conform well to the shape of the user's ear, such that the ear buds either fall out easily or create discomfort by compressing parts of the ear. In particular, when performing strenuous or rapid jarring movements, such as when running, dancing, exercising, etc., the ear buds are often jarred free from the ear. Excessive perspiration increases the likelihood that the ear buds will slip out of the ear.
In an attempt to address these ear bud problems, it is known to provide ear loops for the ear buds, the ear loops each comprising a curved or hooked extension that is connected to the ear bud in a manner such that the loop portion extends above and behind the ear flap. Usually the ear loops are composed of a resilient but relatively rigid plastic such that the loop portion provides a compressive force against the back of the ear. While the use of ear loops helps to minimize slippage of the ear buds, known designs suffer because they do not address the adjustability issue.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,643 to Harman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,123 to Lipinski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,790 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,598 to Ham, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0263896. The Harman device shows an ear loop with an ear plug speaker, but the orientation of the ear plug speaker is not adjustable relative to the ear loop, since the ear plug shaft is polygonal in cross-section and longitudinally tapered, such that no rotation or axial repositioning can be accomplished.
It is an object of this invention to provide an ear loop, and a combination ear bud and ear loop assembly, such that the ear buds are secured within the ear and are not prone to falling out even during strenuous or jarring movement, and which further allows the location of the ear bud's disk-shaped speaker housing to be altered or adjusted in multiple directions to best fit the ear morphology of an individual user. It is a further object to provide such an ear loop or assembly whereby the ear loop connects to the ear bud in a manner such that the ear bud can be adjusted relative to the ear loop longitudinally in the direction of the ear bud shaft axis and rotationally about the ear bud shaft axis.